Molly: Secrets Revealed Part 1
by zencando
Summary: Molly comes home late one night and has some explaining to do. Turns out, so does her mom.


Molly: Secrets Revealed

Part 1

By: Zencando (a.k.a.: Max Kongo)

Talespin is owned by Disney. This is a non-profit parody.

Becky was worried sick. She knew Molly would have to come home before 5am to be ready for school, but she was getting nervous.

It was past midnight.

Fifteen more minutes just fifteen more minutes and she calling the cops.

"Oh god! What if its too late by then?" Rebecca thought to herself.

No. She had heard Molly enter in her room last night by 12:30. She didn't want to call her out on it because she wasn't 100 percent certain that's what she heard. So tonight, she had laid a trap for her daughter. While she had told her daughter she was going to bed at nine o'clock, she was actually just waiting for her daughter to leave. Which she did 25 minutes later. Rebecca then came to Molly's room and waited. She had mostly been there all night. Just waiting for her to return.

"Five more minutes. I'm waiting just five more minutes then I'm calling the cops."

Molly's room was completely dark and Rebecca knew Molly wouldn't see her till she turned on the light. If she came home at all.

"That is it! I'm calling-!"

Just then there was a sound at Molly's window.

A figure entered the room and Rebecca watched as the figure headed for the bed.

"Tomorrow is a school night young lady!"

Though 19 years old, Molly stayed with her mom while she went to college.

"MOM!"

With that confirmation of identity Becky let go of the bat she had in her hand, just in case it hadn't been Molly, and turned on the light.

Standing there, wearing an old army helmet painted silver, a black mask covering her eyes, and a red cape with a blue costume was her daughter Molly.

"What the-! Why are you wearing that ridiculous out fit!"'

Molly, holding up her hands, tried to calm her mom down and blurted the first thing that came to mind as a reasonable excuse.

"Mom! Its not what it looks like!"

"Are those bruises on your cheek? What is going on!"

"I-I-I...have a boyfriend who is into kinky sex! Yeah! And um...We...uh play dress up! Role playing Ha-ha! Yeah that's it! Boy am I tired (yawn)! Well off to bed for me. I'm grounded right! I won't sneak out any more I've learned my lesson."

Molly knew her mother would not want to discuss the matter much more, if it was about her having sex. Making her feel as awkward as possible was the quickest way to get her mom to leave her alone about the subject. It couldn't fail!

Rebecca knew she was still way too nervous for THAT to have been the truth. She was also way too eager to get her out of the room. Becky would have been shocked, and would not have wanted to continue the conversation, but she knew her daughter was lying to her. She stood there with her arms folded in front of her and asked in as serious of a tone as she could.

"Ok fine. Where did the bruise's come from?"

"My karate class and gymnastics."

That part was not a complete lie. She had used her gymnastics and karate skills on half a dozen thugs tonight. Slip ups were bound to happen. Occupational hazard of being a vigilante.

"Funny, I didn't see them there at dinner time."

"Well, I wore makeup to cover it up."

"So, who had top?"

"Who had top what?"

"You or your boyfriend? What was his name again?"

"His name? His name. Um its..."

"Todd Spoonful?"

"Yes! Todd Spoonful! He and I have been seeing each-!"

It just registered the name she had spoken was her arch nemesis from elementary through high school, the one boy who had made it his goal in life to make her life a living hell.

"TODD SPOONFUL? You think my boyfriend is Todd Spoonful? Ugh! You think Todd and I-!"

Her face was now mortified as the previous statement and an image of Todd Spoonful and 'kinky sex' crossed her mind.

"Ewww! MOM! Yuck!"

Becky couldn't stop herself from laughing, just a little chuckle.

"ha ha ha! That's what you get for lying to me. You know, I think you learned how to lie from Baloo. His hand does that spinney thing too some times when he's planning something, or just spinning a yarn as he goes. Now honey I won't be mad. I just want the truth."

Molly stared down at the floor and clenched her fist.

"The truth? You know mom I want the truth too. Who was my father?"

Rebecca tried to changed the subject to keep it on topic.

"Now young lady I have told you his name was Cubbi and he-"

"He died saving your life! I know that part mom! Who, or what was he really?"

Becky was taken back by that question.

"What-what do you mean by, 'what' was he?"

Molly took her cape, helmet and mask off and removed her shirt so she stood there in her bra. She then raised up her right arm.

"I have PINK ARMPIT FUR MOM! That is not normal!"

Rebecca was shocked when she saw the pink fur. She walked up to her daughter ran her hand through the pink fur and smiled at her daughter.

"Well, well, well. It looks like you take after him in more ways than one."

"Huh? What do you mean mom? Did he have pink arm pit fur as well?"

Becky couldn't contain herself anymore she started laughing. then it built up to near hysterics until she was crying.

"Mom? Are you ok?"

Becky wiped away tears, and calmed herself but she was smiling.

"Yes dear I am. To say he had pink armpit fur would be an understatement."

"I'm 19 mom. I have been waiting my whole life to learn about my father. Every time you talk about him you say his name was Cubbi. You say he was a hero. You say you loved each other. You say he died saving your life. And that's it. I don't know how you two met, or how you fell in love. Or anything at all about him. Tell me why I have pink armpit fur and I promise. No lies between us ever again."

"Promise no lies between us from right now. Then I'll talk."

"Deal!"

Molly quickly took her hand and shook it. She had been waiting her whole life for this moment she wasn't going to let her mom get away from her with out telling her everything.

"The stuffed animals are our witnesses mom! you can't back out!"

Rebecca smiled as if she just beaten her at chess.

"Are you the vigilante that has been taking up the headlines?"

"Now wait a minute!"

"Are you backing out on our deal? I have witnesses." She gestured to the stuffed animals.

Molly clearly resentful she had fallen for a trap answered through gritted teeth.

"Yes. I am the Midnight Maiden."

Rebecca shook her head.

"Like father like daughter."

It was now Molly's turn to be surprised.

"What?"

"When I told you he was a hero. I wasn't lying. I also wasn't being a hundred percent truthful, but I wasn't lying. Some of what I'm going to tell you will seem unreal. It may be. I don't know for certain if the trauma from the incident, the one where I lost your father, caused me to see things that weren't there. However, this is what I remember."

Just then there was an explosion out side.

Rebecca ran to the window to see what had happened. The entire fifth floor of the apartment across the street was on fire.

When she turned around the Midnight Maiden was fully dressed, and running toward the window.

"Call the fire department mom! I'll get as many out as I can till then."

Her voice was stricter, its not that it was all that much deeper, it just seem to carry more authority when she spoke.

Molly pulled out one of Kits old cloud gliders which had been modified to a folding portable glider with two handles for the grip and steering.

Becky watched her daughter confidently jump out the window of their apartment, which was 8 stories up. While Rebecca waited on hold for the fire brigade, she thought to herself,

"If she were to sell those she could make a fortune."

She shook her head and realized she just watched her daughter, dressed up like its Halloween, jump out the window and glide into a burning building.

"Why am I thinking about business at a time like this?"

A voice came on the other side of the phone,

"Hello Rebecca."

"Hello this Rebecca Cummingham! There was an explosion-"

"I know that there was an explosion Rebecca. You see, I'm the one who caused it."

Rebecca realized what the person said, but couldn't recognize the voice.

"Who- who are you? What do you want?"

"I want the same thing I wanted 20 years ago Rebecca. When you and the Crimson Avenger ruined my life and left me to die! I want revenge."

There was another explosion followed by another, from the building across the street and a rumble.

Rebecca realized the building was collapsing. The building her 19 year old daughter just glided into.

"MOLLY! NOOO!"

Rebecca dropped the phone. On the other end of the line there was only laughter.

To be continued.

# # #

This is the Post / Prequel Story to The Great Gummi Adventures 2: When Gummi's Fly.


End file.
